nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Nitrome Boss (Nitrome Must Die)
The Nitrome boss is the tenth and final boss in Nitrome Must Die. He is the owner of Nitrome Towers, and therefore the leader of the gaming company. History The Boss was the overall C.E.O of the Nitrome company. Austin Carter and Justin Bennet invaded his room on the 100th floor of the Nitrome Towers. He fought them, and attempted to stop them from taking over the building and destroying his company. Partway into the battle, the boss calls employees that assist him in the fight, but are killed. Austin and Justin weaken the boss considerably. After being heavily weakened by Austin and Justin inside the building, the boss jumps into a giant robot machine, with the face of Cuboy on it. Once inside the machine, he rockets through the ceiling (using the rocket boosters found on the feet of the Cuboy Machine). The boss and the two boys then fight on the roof of Nitrome Towers, with the boss firing blue bullets from the Cuboy Machine. Justin and Austin using the remaining ammo in their guns. Suddenly, a ammo box for a weapon named Bang!, drops from the sky. One of the boys picks it up and fires it, causing the Cuboy Machine and the whole building to explode. The bottom of the Cuboy machine explodes, and the top comes off to reveal an escape pod with a laser on it, and everyone on the roof falls down with the crumbling building. The boys hop on falling pieces of debris, while shooting rockets at the boss, who is in his escape pod. The Boss defends himself by firing an orange laser at them, in an attempt to kill them. Austin and Justin finally disable the escape pod with their rockets, causing the escape pod with the boss inside it to crash on the ground. The boss survives the crash, but is then crushed by one of the falling "NITROME" letters that were on top of the building. Austin and Justin then takes all the boss's massive amount of money (which he tries to escape with), and they both become rich, deciding to start up on a game studio with the found money. Strategy Inside This is the first of the three-part boss battle. The Nitrome boss will jump to avoid being shot as well as being more resistant to weapon fire, always moving towards Austin or Justin, whoever is closer. At the start of the level, players are given the pistol gun to fight the Nitrome boss. As the battle progresses, weapons such as the banana bomb, mines, molotov, pistol, mini gun, boomerang and sucker punch, which can be obtained in crates that spontaneously appear around the level. 'Techniques' If players have mines, they can place them evenly around the area. That way, they do not have to set themselves up to aim weapons at the Nitrome boss, as the mines are treated as "traps" that the Nitrome boss usually lands on because of his inability to jump as high as the other employees can. During the first phase, the player can try to lead the boss into some Nitrome letters if all seven have been shot and are about to explode, as they deal a good deal of damage to the boss if he is caught in them. During the second phase, the player should try to get in sight of the boss if there are any employees chasing them, as he will immediately fire a rocket which will instantly kill an employee if it hits them. The player can also try to lead homing rockets into employees during the third phase to use the enemies to destroy each other. 'Phase 1' During phase 1, the boss fires Nitrome letters. He will fire a Nitrome letter when he comes close to the player, and although the letters appear harmless, they slightly hurt the player if the player is hit by them when they have not yet stopped moving. The boss often fires 1-3 letters at the player at once, but sometimes may fire all seven if all the letters have exploded. Halfway into the boss' health meter, five employees will enter the room, and phase 2 will begin. 'Phase 2' The Nitrome boss is armed with rockets in this phase. He will fire a rocket upon seeing Austin or Justin, and usually within the player's screen. On contact with either character, the rockets will deduct almost half of their health. The player should try to use far-range firing weapons, as close combat with him will increase the player's chance of losing health more easily. When a third of the boss' health is left, seven employees enter the room. Phase 3 commences at this point. 'Phase 3' Homing missiles are the weapon of choice for the boss at this point. This phase is considered to be the second easiest, as the missiles increase in speed the longer they are in the air, increasing the chance of them missing the player and hitting the ground. The homing missiles also deal less damage to the player in comparison to the previous phase. The player can now get closer to the boss, shooting their weapons and quickly jumping to a different platform can lessen their chances of getting hit. Long range firing weapons, such as molotov or the rocket are best used to deplete the last of the Nitrome boss' health. Once the boss' health bar is empty, a Cuboy suit will rise out of the floor. He will then jump into it, and head towards the roof. Cuboy Machine The point of this phase is to avoid the boss, as he is immune to all damage. When he is on the ground, the player should try to get to the highest point on the level. When he flies up, the player should run underneath him. The player has to wait for the Bang gun to come. Once it comes, pick it up and fire it. This will cause Nitrome Towers and the Cuboy Machine to explode, the Boss to escape in his Escape Pod, and the player to head down. If the player dies at any point, they will respawn on the roof. Escape Pod During the battle from falling off Nitrome Towers, there are certain places to go to avoid damage. Find a piece of debris with one block sticking upwards. Shoot the boss, and then hide behind that when his laser passes over. After the laser has passed, jump to the next block of cover, and repeat the process until the boss is defeated. Only two Health Crates are spawned throughout the battle. So it is important to get them, though the player's doesn't have to. The player's weapon is Rockets, which they get an infinite supply of. While the laser is moving vertically up, or coming down, the player can jump and fire a Rocket that may hit the Escape Pod. Machines Cuboy Machine The [[Cuboy Machine]] is a giant machine used by the boss on the Rooftop of Nitrome Towers, after the battle on the 100th floor. The Cuboy Machine is a giant robot like that has a body with the face of Cuboy, small pink feet with built in rocket boosters, and two hands, one which has a pink hand and another which has a cannon instead of a hand. Atop the body of the Cuboy Machine is a glass cockpit, where the Boss is located as well as part of the Escape Pod. The Cuboy Machine attack while on the Rooftop of Nitrome Towers by slowly moving to the other side, firing blue bullets out of its arm cannon. Upon reaching one side, it will rocket up and begin firing a flurry of shots that go across all of the level, except underneath the Machine, the safe spot when this happens. The Cuboy Machine cannot be harmed at all throughout the level, only picking up the Bang gun and firing it is the only gun capable of harming and destroying the Machine. When the Cuboy Machine is destroyed, before exploding the face on it will flip to usual, to angry, to sad. After it explodes, the Boss escapes the top via the Escape Pod on the Cuboy Machine. Escape Pod The Escape Pod is a machine used by the Nitrome Boss in the third part of the Boss battle. The Escape Pod is located inside the Cuboy Machine, and is partly visible, the glass cockpit being the visible part. The Boss exits the doomed Machine by using the Escape Pod, and then tries to escape the collapsing Nitrome Towers. The Escape Pod resembles a UFO, and has a half-sphere base with three pink circle like objects rotating around it. Attached to the bottom of the Escape Pod is a Laser, very similar to the one that shot a bird at the top of Nitrome Towers. During the descent down Nitrome Towers, the Boss attacks by shooting his laser and using them in two different ways. Whenever he uses the laser, there is always a place for the player to safely hide. There are also a couple moments where the player can shoot at the boss for extended periods of time, without any damage dealt to himself. The Nitrome Boss's first way of using his laser is firing his laser, either horizontally left or right, and then moving vertically down, then up, or vice versa. His second way is to got to the top of the screen, fire his laser, and move his laser 180°, starting from either the left or right side of the screen and moving it to the opposite side. These are his only two attacks he uses. The player and boss are plummeting as the player fights, dropping one floor per second. If the player's health is depleted, or the boss is still alive by the time they reach floor 1, the player will fall to the bottom of the tower and die, where the boss flies away unharmed. If a second player is playing and falls off, instead of dying, the second player will appear again with full health at floor 50*. When the health for the Escape Pod is depleted, the boss plummets down to the ground in a heavily damaged escape pod, and as the letters N I T R O M and E fall down from the top of nitrome towers, he is crushed under the O. *''Note: It is suggested to try and play using co-op/two-player when fighting the Nitrome Boss to maximize the survival rate and chances of defeating him.'' Trivia *The Cuboy Machine fires a blue bullets is very similar to the bullet shot by Blue as a boss on floor 40. *There is a glitch during the fight with the Nitrome Boss on floor 100. If the Nitrome Boss calls some employees to the fight, sometimes when all Employees are dead, the boss is unable to move, but the player can attack and kill him. Category:Characters Category:Nitrome Must Die Category:Bosses